


Secret San(s)ta

by littlecrazyneko411



Series: Sans the Family Man [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: Christmas time story with Sans and his family.





	Secret San(s)ta

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a day late but I forgot to post so enjoy this belated Christmas story!

The world was a big place, yet so small too. Who would've guess that there was yet another world just beneath the one everyone lived in? A world that was populated by Monsters instead of humans. Three years ago Monsters left their world and joined the world above, sure there was conflict and issues but none of that mattered now. 

To a young 5 year old Iris this just meant new friends to play with. Now she has a new daddy, a new uncle, and a bunch of other new friends too.

Iris hummed happily to herself as she waited next to her teacher for her ride home. It didn't matter to her that she was the last student to be picked up, she was super excited. Iris couldn't wait to tell her mommy and new daddy about her day.

A dull blue 2014 Dodge Grand Caravan pulled up, a Skeleton Monster stepped out with a sorry expression.

“stars i’m sorry, iris, i tried leaving work early but well…” he approached the young girl rubbing the back of his head, “things got…rowdy.”

Iris beamed up at Sans, “that’s okay! I knew someone would come, someone always comes!”

She jogs to the back door of the minivan then turns back to the adults. “Bye bye, Mrs. Thorne!” She waved at her teacher who waved back after assuring the Skeleton that it was no trouble watching Iris.

Sans helped Iris into her seat and buckled her up, “ready, princess?”

“Born ready!” The child giggled.

Sans smiled back and got into the driver's seat. Then he asked the all important question. “so how was school?”

“It was great! Sans, did you know that blue and yellow make green?! Or red and blue make purple? Or that-that all the colors mixed together make brown?!”

“wow, no i didn't, you certainly do learn something new every day. maybe you and your uncle pap can put what you learned today to make something nice.”

Iris gasped, “oh my gosh, yes! Uncle Papy and me can make Christmas decorations with my new colors!”

Sans smiled at her from the rearview mirror, “now that sounds like a plan.” Iris giggled with excitement. “anything else happened?”

“Oh! We're singing Christmas songs I have the paper for you and mommy, we're dressing like angels!”

“huh okay, i’lI take a look at home.”

* * *

“we’re home!” Iris dashed past Sans as soon as the door opened.

Papyrus poked out from around the corner, a ladle in his hand and a pink apron with ‘Kiss the Cook' on it. “WELCOME HOME, BROTHER AND TINY HUMAN FEMALE IRIS!”

“Papy!” Iris giggled. Papyrus lifted her up, “Sans gave me an idea we can do!”

“IS THAT SO, WELL WE SHALL DO THIS NEW ACTIVITY AFTER I AM DONE PREPARING DINNER!”

“Can I help?”  
“OF COURSE!” And together they traveled into the kitchen.

Sans entered after them, Iris had tossed her backpack onto the kitchen table and had taken out the papers for him and her mom to read.

“so $20 for the robe and other items…alright, when your mom gets home we'll start telling the others the date and time.” He pulled out his wallet and took out a bill after filling out the bottom half of the paper. He tore off the filled in part and placed them both in the pouch of Iris's backpack.

“Okay!”

“Sans, can you help me with my math homework?” Kyle, Iris's 10 year old brother, asked.

“sure thing, kid.”

* * *

A few days later Iris was running around with her costume on, her mommy said that she shouldn't but it was just so much fun to play dress up! 

She turned a corner not seeing a small nail poking out of the lower part of the wall. It wasn’t until she heard a loud ripping sound that she stopped and looked over.

* * *

Sans was grading papers when a scream bellowed out making him jump and staining the paper he was grading. He instantly teleported to Iris, “iris, are you okay? what happened? are you hurt?” 

Iris was crying as Sans knelt down to examine her when she started to speak. “My-my robe! It's ripped!” Iris hollered and cried harder.

Sans looked down and saw the damage, a long rip from the bottom to almost the neckline. Sans took off his glasses and scooped up Iris, “don’t cry, princess, we'll figure something out.”

Iris cried onto his shoulder, “h-how? The con-concert is tomorr-row!”

The Skeleton Monster rubbed her back as he thought, then…

“we'll ask santa for help!”

Iris looked at him in tears and sniffles, “how? Christmas is after my concert.”

“well i heard that santa will help girls and boys before christmas if they truly are in need.”

Iris sniffles and rubs one of her eyes, “really?”

Sans presses his forehead lovingly with hers, “really.”

She smiles, “okay, what do we do?”

“we write a letter asking for help and then just like christmas morning your robe will be good as new waiting for you like a present.”

She gasped in excitement and wiggled in his arms. After being put down she ran off shouting that she needed to hurry.

* * *

Exhausted you come home ready to fall into your bed and sleep. You walk into the living room to see Sans still up and…sewing?

“Sans, what are you doing?”  
Sans looks up, his glasses over his eyes and smiles “hey, babe, didn't hear you come in.” He holds up the cloth a bit, “i’m fixing iris's robe.”

“Iris's robe? Why are you fixing it?”

He went back to sewing as he answered. “she was running around wearing it when it got ripped.”

You gave a sigh, “I told her not to wear it.”

Sans gave a chuckle, “she’s 5, when does any 5 year old listen?”

“Good point", you walk over to him and kissed his cheek, “thank you for sewing it back up.”

“of course, oh and by the way for tomorrow morning, santa fixed it, not me.”

“Santa?”

“yup.”

“…Okay…”

Another chuckle, “i told her santa helps kids when they need it.”

“Why not just say that you'd fix it?”

“because a healthy imagination is good for her.”

This time you gave a soft laugh, “okay, well I'm tired, I'll meet you in bed?”

“after i’m done, just a bit more.” 

You gave a nod and a kiss, “good night, Sans.”

“night, babe.”

* * *

You were in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Sans was at the table with the paper and drink a cup of coffee. That's when you heard your daughter shouting and running down the hall.

“MOMMY! SANS! LOOK!!” Iris held up her robe, “HE CAME! HE CAME!! He really fixed my robe!!”

Sans smiled, “i told you so.”

“Mommy, we need to leave Santa extra cookies as a thank you!”

You laugh, “that or perhaps one of those big bottles of ketchup.”

A bit confused Iris shook her head, “Santa eats cookies, mommy.” 

“You're right, mommy's just being silly. Go wake your brother, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Okay!” And off she went.

You turn back to the stove when arms wrap around your waist and a chin is placed on your shoulder. “i can think of something else as a thank you gift _for…sansta_.”

You gave a groan and a laugh, “and what's that?”

Kissing your neck and shoulder softly he whispered, “ _two_ big bottles of ketchup!” 

You laugh loudly and halfheartedly push him away, “go back to your coffee, ya goofball.” He laughs with you but doesn't let go, which you're okay with.

* * *

Everyone was in the crowd, Sans, you, Kyle, Papyrus, Mettaton who came as Papyrus's date (much to Sans's displeasure) but as he put it: he would not miss his future niece-in-law's concert; Frisk was also there so that meant Toriel and Asgore attending along with (more displeasure to Sans) Flowey, who promised to behave least his petals be ripped off by a certain smiley trashbag.

Cameras were going off, flash photography was prohibited; recorders were out and…recording. It was all good, the concert went off without a hitch and ended spectacularly as well. Iris was beaming the whole time she was on stage, this was the best Christmas concert _**ever**_!

After it was over and everyone said their goodbyes with promises of plans for Christmas day you return home with your family. You and Sans watch TV in the living room when Iris comes in.

“Hey, sweetie, do you need something?” Iris walks over shyly which is odd because of your two children Iris is the outgoing one. “Honey, is something wrong?” She shakes her head ‘no’. 

Then she speaks, “Sans?”

“yeah, princess?”

A nervous pause, “can I call you ‘daddy’?”

Both of you are taken back. Then Sans hugs Iris tight in his arms, “i would love that very much, princess.”  
Iris hugs him back, “thank you…Merry Christmas, daddy…”

It was the best gift he could ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading.
> 
> Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!!
> 
> Hugs and kisses!!!!!


End file.
